meme_team_420fandomcom-20200214-history
Worm on a String
A Worm on a String, Squirmle, or Magic Twisty Worm, (文字列上のワーム, Worm on a String) is a sacred race of fuzzy worm-like creatures. They range from 6-8 inches long, have googly eyes, long noses, and brightly colored fur that varies in different colors of the rainbow, such as orange, yellow, pink, green, purple, and more. They are usually found in areas with lakes, rivers, or ponds, though they can be found in just about any place on Earth. They are known to reside on the Moon as well. A worm on a string is usually seen as a godlike figure, as there are cults, religions, and fanclubs dedicated to them. At first, the race was endangered, but once the Worm on a String cult, lead by Kark, spoke up about this, the worm on a string population increased greatly, for unknown reasons. Many speculate it's because poachers and hunters and what-not stopped killing them for sport and/or food, or that they breed like rabbits, or cloning was involved. It's later revealed that all of the above is correct, however the individuals who decided to clone the worm species in order to keep the race alive were arrested for illegal cloning, as they were not legally scientists. This caused a stir of controversy, and the people arrested for cloning the worms were freed out of prison, causing the worm on a string lovers to celebrate. There is now a holiday dedicated to this event, ''World Squirmle Day, ''and it falls on August 13th, the day the worm on a string cloners were freed. Worm on a Strings appear to have their own way of communication, according to researchers and Squirmle worshipers alike. When near each-other, they seem to make cute squeaking noises to communicate. They do like to show affection, and they do so by squeaking and rubbing up against a worm/humanoid. They sniff at things a lot, especially when they find something interesting or when they are curious, similar to that of a dog. Squirmles do not have a specific diet; they'll consume about anything. They absolutely refuse to eat one of their own kind, however, and will get upset by the suggestion of it, as they are quite intelligent creatures, despite being worms. Researchers say that dirt is their favorite food, much like a real worm. Notable worm-worshipers are Sasuke Uchiha, Squidward Testicles, Kark, Nagito Komaeda, Gordon Ramsay, Hatsune Miku, V Flower, Kokichi Ouma, Joe Tazuna, and Cuntgrab from Animal Crossing. I do not remember his real name, he's the one who looks like a corn burrito or something. Many more need to be added to this list, so be sure to add to it if you feel the need to. Worm Bless :) A legendary, divine being was born on December 29th, 2018, at roughly 10-11 in the morning. A lovely being known by the name of Nagito "Bazinga" Komaeda Jr., Kark and Komaeda's new worm on a string child. His namesake is Nagito "Antonio" Komaeda Jr., an equally lovely being from the land of Komaeda Love Mail, may he rest in peace and goo. Category:Races/Species